


SIMPLE CALCULO DE ERROR

by ViAyChuMo7



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Ignis Scientia, Omega Prompto Argentum, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViAyChuMo7/pseuds/ViAyChuMo7
Summary: Ignis y Gladiolus son, un omega y un alfa, completamente diferentes que viven vidas totalmente diferentes, sin embargo cuando un evento inesperado los involucra a los dos, el transitar por este nuevo camino hará que ambos descubran que las vueltas de la vida por muy inesperadas que sean a veces son los mejores.FRAGMENTO“– jamás podría amar a alguien tan pedante como tú – siseó Ignis, lleno de furia e ira”Este es mi primer trabajo en este genero, y así que disfrútenlo.





	SIMPLE CALCULO DE ERROR

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Final Fantasy XV pertenecen a Square Enix. Salvo los que son credos por mi propia autoría.
> 
> No poseo betareader :( si alguna esta interesada en serlo bienvenida sea!  
También busco alguien que me ayude a traducir mi propio fic a ingles realmente quiero compartir estte fic con varias autoras que hablan ese idioma

A la edad de dieciséis años, Ignis Scientia, se presentó como omega, algo que realmente no llamó la atención al mismo cuando tuvo conocimiento de ello. Pues, en su familia ya había un historial de omegas, fuertes omegas, que acompañaron a los reyes antepasados como excelentes consejeros o que asumieron cargos importantísimos a pesar de las posibles dudas que pudieron surgir en sus días puesto que no se esperaba eso de un omega en aquel entonces. El mismo abuelo de Ignis había llegado a ser un consejero increíble, noble y justo a pesar de su condición que incluso muchos de su época cuestionaron realmente si no era más que un alfa haciendo pasar por un omega para engañar a los potenciales enemigos que hubo durante su gestión con el rey de su tiempo.

La familia Scientia era una casa noble y sumamente respetada que durante generaciones estuvo al servicio del rey y que por lo general siempre tuvo descendientes alfas. Sin embargo, que hubiera omegas respetados en la línea de sangre hablaba de una excelencia de la familia, casi parecería diamantes en bruto en ella. Por ello, no era una sorpresa que muchas familias de elite quisieran formar parte de esta familia.

A Ignis, no le molesto o enorgulleció el hecho de ser un omega considerando su ascendencia y su propio ser, no claro que no, pero sí los eventos que se desarrollarían a partir de ese mismo hecho.

* * *

Todo comenzó cuando Ignis fue designado a Gladiolus Amicitia para que comenzara su entrenamiento para Crownsguard de la corona. El chico Scientia ya conocía a Gladiolus, pues varias veces sus deberes se habían sincronizado. Siendo, Ignis el consejero de Noctis Lucis Caelum, el príncipe de Insomnia y Gladiolus su escudo, era que natural sus papeles se interrelacionaran. Sin, embargo, su relación no había trascendido más allá de lo profesional. Por lo que, sus vidas privadas iban por caminos separados.

Entonces, cuando la orden del rey de comenzar un entrenamiento para formar parte de la guardia de la corona fue emitida, el consejero vio una buena oportunidad para poder profundizar una relación estrecha como camaradas con el escudo. Él lo veía como un beneficio para futuro, uno que no solo lo ayudaría a conocer mejor a un futuro compañero sino que beneficiaría al futuro rey de Insomnia, a Noctis. Un buen mandato requiere llevarse bien con los más cercanos a la corona, y uno de ellos era Gladiolus.

El lema de su familia era “**_Amor e inteligencia pueden ir de la mano si en ello hay respeto y dignidad”_**, otra forma de decir que la humildad y la fidelidad, la confianza entre uno y otros, no solo era posible sino que involucraba pasión y conocimiento para poder lograr algo. El lema familiar se le había transmitido con orgullo a él, desde muy pequeño, y tomó mayor relevancia cuando se supo que era un omega. Dando a Ignis la comprensión de que no sólo era una frase de una fiel servidumbre sino que también fuera aplicada a su vida para que el mismo pueda ser feliz y sin depender de nada ni nadie.

Asi que, esperaba expectativo su encuentro con Gladiolus.

* * *

Fue un sábado lluvioso, el verano empezaba a finalizar y los inicios de otoño ventoso empezaban a hacer su aparición. La hora acordada había sido a las ocho de la mañana y el lugar de encuentro, el gimnasio que los glaves usaban a menudo para entrenar trabajos en equipo como reforzar habilidades y planear nuevas estrategias de defensa y ofensiva.

Ignis, tan puntual como le gustaba ser había llegado quince minutos antes al establecimiento y sin esperar más, ingresó rápidamente para evitar un resfrío. Desafortunadamente, al momento de su llegada la lluvia había reducido su intensidad, por lo que se encontraba totalmente empapado, así que sin más preámbulo se dirigió a los vestidores en busca de un casillero vacío para depositar sus pertenencias y cambiarse la ropa por un conjunto deportivo.

Afortunadamente, encontró uno al final de la habitación. Colocó su bolso en el interior del mismo, y sacó una toalla para secarse. Acto seguido, se quitó su prendas mojadas y las escurrió para quitar el excedente de agua, poniéndolas en un perchero para que pudiesen secar un poco. Con mucha suerte, esperaba que la lluvia cesara al final de la sesión de entrenamiento, mientras tanto, se concentraría en su encuentro con Gladiolus. A continuación, comenzó a vestirse con el conjunto deportivo que había traído, pertenecientes a sus días cuando practicaba gimnasia, hasta que tuvo que suspenderla debido al apretado horario que había surgido producto de tener a cargo al príncipe bajo su cuidado.

Con un suspiro derrotado, estaba terminando de vestirse, cuando estucho un leve estruendo, proveniente de las duchas, que si no fuera porque había permanecido estático durante unos segundos tal vez ni siquiera lo hubiera percibido. En el momento, en que termino de vestirse, se dirigió a las duchas. Con mucha cautela, tomó el pomo de la puerta y giró la perilla, abriendo la puerta con sigilo para evitar ser detectado por si había una amenaza en el lugar. Y mientras más se acercaba, más podía distinguir que los ruidos, eran en realidad, gemidos ahogados, que apenas lograban callar sus emisores. Logró colocarse en un buen sitio sin ser descubierto y desde ahí pudo divisar a dos figuras, una pareja, que se encontraba en pleno acto sexual sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza por posiblemente ser encontrados por cualquier persona que pudiera acceder a este espacio. Seguramente producto de la atmosfera de placer que se habían construido, haciéndolos totalmente ajenos a donde se encontraban.

Una de ellas, claramente, embestía sin culpa a la otra. Además se notaba que era más grande, alta y corpulenta, evidencia de que poseía fuerza y era el dominante de la

situación. Por otra parte la otra figura, era más delgada, pequeña que incluso parecía delicado.

Por un momento Ignis, pensó que se trataba de un par de glaves aprovechando la situación de que el lugar se encontraba bastante vacío en un sábado por la mañana para poder hacer realidad alguna fantasía de pareja. Así que con un leve tinte rosa que adornaba sus mejillas, por su imprudencia de casi interrumpir a los amantes, el consejero estaba decidido a abandonar las duchas para dar espacio a la pareja. Por lo que mientras se disponía a alejarse de ahí, se detuvo abruptamente por la sorpresa que se llevó al darse cuenta de que la persona que penetraba sin descaro a la otra no era otra que Gladiolus Amicitia.

La evidencia delatora, eran el inicio de plumas que adornaban sus brazos, producto del trabajo que había empezado a hacerse con un tatuador para llevar la insignia de su casa en la piel. Lo sabía, porque lo había visto hacia un par de semanas, cuando había ido a retirar a Noct de un entrenamiento con el chico Amicitia. En aquel momento había visto las marcas negras en la piel de Gladiolus, quien a su vez mostraba con orgullo el inicio del emblema de su casa.

Sin embargo, así como había venido aquel pequeño recuerdo, así de rápido se había ido cuando escucho al compañero de Gladiolus gemir más fuerte, haciéndole dar cuenta de que ese era su pie para salir de las duchas de la misma forma sigilosa que había entrado, después de todo, si Ignis tenía que ser sincero la situación lejos de ser poco decorosa para él, no era de su incumbencia las actividades que pudiera desarrollar _Gladiolus_, además de los posibles problemas en los que podría meterse si lo encontraran haciendo este tipo de cosas en un lugar como este, ya que _Gladiolus_ era lo bastante grande y _maduro_ como poder evaluar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Una vez fuera de las duchas, Ignis soltó un suspiro de frustración por la situación que había presenciado además de que sus mejillas aún seguían rojas por el hecho visto. Por lo que decidió ir a la sala de entrenamiento a hacer un poco de calentamiento hasta que el escudo finalizara sus asuntos _intimos._ Después de todo aún tenían diez minutos antes que ellos se encontraran para entrenar.

* * *

Habían pasado cuarenta minutos, desde que había visto a Gladiolus en esa situación, poco decente… que ahora se encontraba esperándolo, suponiendo que aquello debería haber finalizado hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, el muchacho Amicitia seguía sin dar señales de aparecer. Ignis, por su parte, había tanteado la idea de ir por él, pero rápidamente la desechó, reprendiéndose por ser entrometido y recordándose que cada uno era responsable de sus acciones. Esto último, llamó su atención porque básicamente una persona responsable no dejaba a otra esperando cuando ambas partes se habían comprometido en trabajar juntas en alguna actividad, justo como estaba el consejero.

Por eso, mientras contaba los minutos, soltó un suspiro de resignación y tensión que dejaba claramente ver su molestia por sentir que había perdido un valioso tiempo que fácilmente podría haberlo utilizado en sus estudios o cualquier asunto que estuviese relacionado a la corona. Después de todo, el había sido paciente, e incluso _amable_ al permitirle este desliz a su compañero, dejando pasar en alto los _impulsos _del escudo del príncipe, mientras él había hecho ejercicios de calentamiento, seguido de elongación, para finalmente quedarse sentado en un rincón como un tonto aguardando por la llegada de Gladiolus.

Formó una línea recta con sus labios, a consecuencia, de la frustración que emergía de su ser, por la falta de respeto que sintió hacia su persona. Así que, sin más remedio se disponía a irse a su departamento cuando de repente escuchó la entrada de la habitación abrirse seguido de unos pasos pesados ingresar a través de ella.

Al fin Gladiolus se dignaba a venir. ¡Ah! Y de paso, por lo menos había tenido la _delicadeza_ de darse una ducha para reducir el hedor que desprendía y que lo delataba de que se había estado revolcando con un extraño.

Las gotas de agua que caían de su pelo eran sus principales incriminadoras. Que irónico.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Gladiolus se acercó a Ignis con pasos despreocupados – ¡siento la demora, hey! – saludó con un gesto de la mano hacia arriba meneándola de un lado a otro – tenía… algunos asuntos que atender – comentó de forma casual.

Ignis soltó el aire contenido que tenía dentro de los pulmones y se reacomodó los lentes en la cara, ambos gestos se entendieron claramente que expresaban molestia.

Gladiolus, no se inmutó ante ello ni tampoco le importó. Al contrario, habló sin una pizca de culpa en su conciencia dejando de lado el enojo del consejero – entonces… ¿quieres comenzar?

– De hecho, me preparaba para volver a mi hogar – contestó ignis de forma seria, dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala de entrenamiento.

Ahora era el turno de Gladiolus de molestarse – ¡oye! ¿Sabes que es una _descortesía _ese tipo de _actitud _que tienes hacia mí? Es decir, solo fue una llegada tarde, nada fuera de lo común. A cualquiera le pasa – gruñó con enfado.

_Descortesía. Actitud. _Palabras que en este momento, a Gladiolus le quedaban muy grandes para entenderlas. Eso, sumado al descaro de mentirle a la cara a Ignis.

Volvió a ajustarse las gafas en el puente de su nariz para controlar el enojo que ya mantenía en su cuerpo. Dando la espalda al escudo, el consejero solo giró la cabeza para dirigir una mirada severa e intensa a Gladiolus.

– No soy tonto, Gladiolus. Llegué temprano, y aunque no me gusta ser entrometido en la vida privada de los demás, vi lo que _ocurrió_ en las duchas – respondió de forma reprobatoria el consejero.

Esta vez, el escudo tomo una postura confiada, cruzo los brazos en el pecho y levanto el mentón como gesto de orgullo – Oh… así que estamos celosos, ¿eh? – habló con alarde.

– Al contrario, – manifestó Ignis con desdén – no sabía que la promiscuidad era una _característica_ _esencial_ en usted, Gladiolus – finalizó con ironía.

Eso hizo que el escudo bajara los brazos y formara puños con las manos, apretando los nudillos, para evitar golpear al sujeto que se atrevía a insultarlo sin duda alguna – tú… - siseó ira, listo para atacar, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

– Ahora, si me disculpas, me retiro – dijo Ignis, quien no se había perdido de la nueva postura que había adquirido el chico Amicitia, pero que tampoco se había inmutado por ello.

Después de todo, puede que Ignis fuera un omega, pero eso no significaba que no sabía defenderse. El que Gladiolus poseyera una buena masa muscular en los brazos y una estructura atlética excelente no acobardaba a Ignis. No, solo lo impulsaba a pensar que podría llegar a tener un enemigo y era mejor estará preparado para eso.

Dada por finalizada su discusión Ignis se retiró en silencio y gladiolus soltó un “tsk” muy audible para ambos revelando la impotencia que guardaba.

Ambos sabían que su relación había empezado _con el pie izquierdo_ y que de alguna manera eso no mejoría en el futuro cercano.

_No hay segundas oportunidades para las primeras impresiones._

_Y esto solo era el inicio de la relación de Ignis y Gladiolus._ La oportunidad de estrechar un lazo entre camaradas se veía oscura pero el tiempo se encargaría de solucionarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta aquí les dejo jujuju >:) el siguiente capitulo es sobre Gladiolus. Primero daré la introducción de los actores principales, lo cual gracias al cielo ya comencé con segundo capitulo, sin embargo, estoy con finales y parciales, por ello creo que recién en diciembre vendrían dos capítulos. espero dar entregas mensuales o si es posible cada tres semanas dependiendo del caso.
> 
> Una vez mas espero les guste esta historia, y no olviden comentar (o^^o)
> 
> Hasta pronto ;)


End file.
